wikijailfandomcom-20200214-history
The Warden
'The Warden '(born December 25, 1969) (real name Mark Davis) is the main character of the series Superjail!, and the owner of the aforementioned prison. Attributes Appearance The Warden is a man of a slender build and ranges from 5'9 to 5'11. He usually dresses in a purple tailcoat, with matching slacks and top hat. He wears a pink bow tie and can often be seen holding his cane. He also wears a pair of round yellow spectacles, of which he is never seen taking off. He has dark blue eyes. He has a diastema in his mouth, though the gap is also implied to have come about from his father yanking one of his teeth out as a small child. He is 38 years old. he is also shown to exhibit gynecomastia, poor eyesight, a flabby stomach, and thinning hair. Personality and Interests He is generally shown to exhibit an enthusiastic, childish sort of personality, as well as being a megalomaniac or being a narcissist for himself and his ideas. Yet he is also shown to have a darker, sadistic demeanor that can manifest through some of his schemes. He is said to be almost like a supervillain in some ways. He likes to devise various plans for the purpose of benefiting his own desires, but they often wind up causing death and destruction. Even so, the Warden will sometimes consider the outcome to be great for himself anyway. His sexuality is of an uncertain manner, due to the loose nature of the show. Christy Karacas states that he likes to keep it a bit of a mystery, although the Warden appears to alternate between being asexual and times when he actively pursues women (Alice, Hunter, etc.) Special Abilities Warden shapeshifts into things that he wants to. Character History Little has been revealed about the Warden's history before he created Superjail, although a flashback details that he was made the world's youngest warden when his father died and he was taken by the social services. Having decided that real jail just didn't work and that it was boring, the Warden decided to create his own and try a new approach within a different dimension (identified by the number "5612" in Ladies' Night). It 's shown in a photo that he may have a sadistic side as far back as childhood, with him depicted gnawing off the tail of poodle that had been bothering him. Relationships Alice Main article: Alice The Warden has heard stories about Alice's brutality and set out to recruit her for his jail (after she found herself fired due to starting her sex-change). He displays feelings for her, although Alice does not return them as she prefers to pursue the inmates for her sexual pleasure, as well as reminding him that "dating co-workers is against regulation". Jared Main article: Jared Jared is often treated cruelly by him, or his feelings are disregarded in favor of the Warden focusing on his own ego and goals. Although frustrated at the way he's treated, Jared still does what he can to assist the Warden. It's hinted that Jared has a hidden desire of dominating the Warden, as seen in his dream where he forces him into making out. Jared will often attempt to talk him out of some of his bizarre ideas, but only gets ignored or the point will be missed. The Warden will occasionally seem to be nicer to Jared, but only to further himself. Jailbot Main article: Jailbot It is said that Warden created Jailbot to defend Superjail, having been inspired by a "flying man" made of blocks as a child. But, as shown in Jailbot 2.0, the Warden had created several prototype robots that he later threw away into the storage room. The Warden usually sends Jailbot out to capture new inmates for the jail, or to perform work for him that he can't handle on his own. It's shown in the second season that the Warden is actually very dependent on Jailbot (to the point of having to be dressed by him), and can barely function if he is absent. Lord Stingray Main article: Lord Stingray After Lord Stingray crash-landed on Superjail Island, the Warden became impressed by him and attempted to be friends, unaware at the time that Stingray planned to use him. When Stingray's invasion was thwarted, the Warden decided that he'd make him Superjail's newest inmate. The two became rivals and enemies afterwards, and Stingray has done what he could to to one-up the Warden, such as trying to beat him in the Grand Prix and temporarily managing to take control of the Jail Boat from him. The Mistress Main article: The Mistress According to Warden, he considers her his own archenemy even though they rarely get to see each other. The two became rivals after the Mistress insulted his prison and he set a bet that his inmates could be more civilized than hers. They agreed that if the Warden won, he could keep the Ultraprison inmates, but that if Mistress won, she'd get Superjail. Due to an interference by the Twins, the Warden won the bet but refused to take in any of her inmates. However, at the end of the second season, Mistress took the opportunity to capture the jail while the inmates and staff had been lost on a vacation. They have slept together, but only due to Mistress having been under the aphrodisiac influence of the Spanish flies. She became disgusted by the fact, while Warden considered it a victory. The Prison Mogul Main article: The Prison Mogul The Warden's father, seen only in a flashback and photos. His father was shown to be cruel to him while rejecting any of his nonsensical ideas, but it lead to his death when he slipped on Warden's blocks and fell out a window, the accident culminating in him falling into a noose and being hung at the gallows. Having rejected his father's concept of "normal jail", the Warden decided at some point to create the prison he'd imagined since he was a kid. He seemed saddened at the memory of his father's death, but only because the Prison Mogul never apologized for kicking over his blocks. The Twins Main article: The Twins Although the Warden interacted with the Twins in the pilot and the Playboy comic story, the three usually do not directly interact. In the pilot, he lets the two have special privileges at the jail and considers their meddling to have benefited his plans, although he also displayed a sadistic demeanor around them and the Twins were shown to fear the possibility of being killed. Yet despite their apparent privilege, the Warden will refuse to let them partake in certain activities if they haven't earned good behavior stars (as seen in the comic). This causes the Twins to meddle in his plan for the "Ice Cream Mountain" and engineer another disaster, although the Warden also considers it a success like the bunny suit incident. Quotes by Creators *''"The Warden is not really an official Warden. Just an enthusiast."'' - commentary on the Bunny Love pilot (2008) *''"Sometimes I think the Warden’s asexual, sometimes he’s confused. There are times when he definitely wants to get with Alice. He definitely had sex… there’s no canon, but sometimes I don’t even know if he hit puberty but other times he seems like a horny, creepy guy. I like to keep a little mystery." '' - Christy Karacas, Huffington Post (2012) *''"“He really is a loose cannon. His mood swings are ridiculous."'' - Stephen Warbrick, Newsarama (2008) *''"Warden is obviously very ‘Wonka-esque’-but he’s also the boss from hell."'' - Christy Karacas, Under The Lotus (2008) *''"Yeah, he was, like, the last character to nail the look and the voice. For so long, we would describe him as a Willy Wonka type, but we didn’t want to just draw him like Willy Wonka. But, finally, we just said, “Fuck it.” I mean, he is like Willy Wonka. Why shy away from it? And the voice we couldn’t find, but when we heard him, we said, “This guy just sounds perfect!” We don’t even really give him much direction. He just reads it, and it’s perfect. He’s so good.”"'' - Christy Karacas, Premium Hollywood (2010) *''"The Warden is almost like a supervillain in some ways, because he’s like, sending his robot to get the most dangerous criminals from like, real jails all over the place and then taking them to his jail. So it’s kind of like, he’s kind of psycho when you think about it."'' - Christy Karacas, Bunny Love commentary (2008) *''"Jackson Publick states that they “don’t want to spoil the mystery” but suggests the possibility that the Warden is “not quite human”. Christy Karacas hints that they “haven’t revealed everything about him” and “there’ll be more”. Stephen Warbrick jokes that they’ll cover Warden’s past “in season seven”."'' - The different opinions on the Warden's origin, from New York Comic-Con (2011) Trivia *An early character design of The Warden was shown in a 2007 teaser for Superjail!. Instead of wearing his purple suit or top hat, this Warden was dressed in a black suit, had wilder hair, different glasses, and was unshaven. This design was an incredibly early draft that was discarded after David Wain was cast in the role, upon which Warden was redesigned to both resemble Wain and a "sadistic Willy Wonka". *For two frames in the episode Best Friends Forever, the Warden looks extremely similar to his inner child in the first part when he realizes Jailbot is missing. Image Gallery EarlyWarden.PNG|The rejected design of the Warden. Vlcsnap-2012-08-12-11h18m06s198.png vlcsnap-2012-08-12-11h17m56s124.png vlcsnap-2012-08-08-03h07m54s17.png bunny hat.jpg References Category: Characters Category: Superjail Staff